Messaging a Friend
by DragonRiderEmily
Summary: what happens when I message my friend on a sugar high? WE ROLE PLAY! Pure crack, OOC Japan, and, um, you'll see... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was on a sugar high and decided to send Tabby a message. It snowballed into this, and we both thought we should share it.**

* * *

><p>My messages<p>

_Tabby's messages_

* * *

><p>Emily: Yes, it is 10:45 Pm. WHAT'S IT TO YA? I'm tired... But hyper! MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY! Gosh, why am I doing this? Why am I bothering you, friend of mine? Geez, I should really go to bed! *yawns* But for some reason I want to ramble on about nothing with you. LA LA LA! Ramble ramble ramble! Ahahahaha~<p>

England: Hello Japan, old chap, how are things? Please excuse Emily. She's a little off the wall tonight. She just ate a brownie.

Emily: YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR ME, IGGY! AND GET OFF MY COMPUTER!

England: Emily, calm down. Your scaring Tabby and Japan.

Emily: I DON'T CARE! *is singing the nyan cat song*

England: Stop that obnoxious noise!

Emily: *tears up* You think my singing's obnoxious?

England: What? No!

Emily: *is crying*

England: *facepalms* Well, goodnight, you two. Please forgive Emily.

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: Oh dear. Emily, don't you know what happens to you if you eat chocolate andor sugar?_

_Japan: Wow. I've never seen Emiry rike this._

_Tabbie: Ehh, when you've known her as long as I have you get used to it._

_Japan: Ahh I see, I see._

_Tabbie: Yes well, good night Emily and England!_

_Japan: Good night! ^^_

* * *

><p>Emily: *has a sugar headache* Why did I do that?<p>

England: I warned you. You know you get sugar high.

Emily: ...Shut up. Stop trying to be a know-it-all.

England: You are such a child.

Emily: Don't call me a child, Iggy!

England: Don't call me Iggy!

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: England, why do you have such an issue with people calling you Iggy?<em>

_ Japan: I never understood either._

_ Tabbie: Emily, I think you should go to sleep now._

_ Japan: I'm going to bed. -_-_

_ Tabbie: Good night Japan! You should do the same guys._

_ Japan: -_- zzzz..._

* * *

><p>Emily: Tabby! Go on youtube and look up Japan and Switzerland's Yohoho Tralalala. *after the Video* Japan, explain yourself!<p>

England: Yes, I was wondering the same... And I have a problem with people calling me Iggy because, um, well...

Emily: HA! You can't even come up with a good reason!

England: Well, um, because I don't like it!

Emily: That doesn't count!

England: Yes it does!

Emily: *rolls eyes* You are just like an older brother...

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: *watches video* Umm, Japan? o_0<em>

_ Japan: Why? Why do you bring this memory back?_

_ Tabbie: What was this about?_

_ Japan: I don't wanna talk about it._

_ Tabbie: Yeah, never mind. And England! Iggy is such a cute name! I'm gonna call you that now :3_

* * *

><p>Emily: Seriously, Japan. I know exactly why you did that. It was what you thought Switzy was like before you met him, right?<p>

England: No, Tabby! Don't you call me Iggy too!

Emily: She will.

England: *facepalms* I give up...

Emily: 'bout time.

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: IGGY! I love this nickname~~~<em>

_ Japan: Its kawaii~!_

_ Tabbie: I'm gonna sing the Leekspin song cause I'm happy! X3_

_ Japan: I love this song!_

_ Tabbie and Japan: Yaa tsi tsup ari dik ari dull an dik ari dill an dits tan dool la dippyduppy! (~oωo)~_

* * *

><p>Emily: Leekspin? Really? Wow. Carmelldansen is what really is epic.<p>

England: *is lost*

Emily: Ha! Iggy, learn a little more foreign music XD

England: Why would I?

Emily: Because it's epic!

England: Emily, stop saying epic. It's pretty odd...

Emily: Nope. EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC... *keeps on going*

Enlgand: *holding ears* STOOOOPPPP!

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: *Dances Caramelldansen* I love this song~ :3<em>

_ Japan: I think I've heard this song before..._

_ Tabbie: ITS EPIC!_

_ Japan: Yes its very EPIC!_

_ Tabbie: Iggy, you need to listen to some good music._

_ Japan: Like Jpop_

_ Tabbie: OR KPOP!_

* * *

><p><strong>...Don't ask. There is more to come in later chapters!<strong>

**As a matter of fact, a special guest will join us next time.**

**More like a FEW special guests...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My messages

_Tabby's messages_

* * *

><p>Emily: Oh Tabby, you and your KPop. South Korea would be proud.<p>

South Korea: *falls through ceiling* Yes, I am! *turns to Emily* Did you know I invented falling?

England: What just happened?

Emily: SK, how many times have I told you that you haven't invented falling? And use the door next time!

SK: Aww, but that takes the fun outta it, da~ze!

England: Please, just leave.

SK: *pouts* Fine. *leaves*

Emily: Iggy, that wasn't very nice.

England: So what?

*KNOCK KNOCK, BANG BANG*

Emily: Someones at the door, Iggy.

England: I noticed. Let's just ignore them. Please?

Emily: No it's very ru- *door is busted down*

America: You dudes were taking way to long to answer the door.

Emily: *facepalms*

England: Oh crap! Why are you here?

America: Cuz I am. Oh hey, are you talking to Japan and Tabby?

Emily: Yes...

America: HIIIII!

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: AMERICA! :D<em>

Japan: Oh great...

Tabbie: Dude, I haven't seen yah in forever!

Japan: Tabbie, you're never loud like this. -_-

Tabbie: I know, but since America is here, I feel like I have to be loud too.

Japan: England, would you like to go get some tea?

Tabbie & America: *Dancing randomly* owo

* * *

><p>England: PLEASE. *leaves with Japan*<p>

Emily: Aww, Iggy and Japan left us, America!

America: Ahaha! Who needs 'em?

Emily: That's mean!

America: What? They were just making it so totally boring in here!

Emily: *rolls eyes* Well, if we're inviting others into our strange conversation, Tabby, I'm going to make a phone call. *leaves*

America: I wonder who she's calling?

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: Nyahahaha, are you calling Michaela? Hmmm? :3<em>

* * *

><p>Emily: No, sorry Tabs. I didn't call MK. Maybe you can do that!<p>

America: I snuck downstairs to see who she was calling, and I am NOT happy about it.

Emily: Suck it up, buttercup.

*England and Japan return*

England: 'Ello, everyone! Oh crap. America's still here.

America: Hey!

Emily: Ahahahahahaha~

England: Emily stole my laugh!

*door knock*

Emily: He's here~

England: Who's here?

America: Oh, no.

Russia: Here I am yay!

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: Russia~ I wanna hug you~~~!<em>

_Japan: Why are their so many people here now?_

_Tabbie: It's like a party! China should be here too!_

_Japan: Why do you want him here?_

_Tabbie: I love China~ :3_

_Japan: *sighs* -_-_

* * *

><p>Emily: Call China, Tabbie!<p>

Russia: ^J^

England: So many...

America: Stupid communist b***d...

Emily: America! I will not tolerate that kind of language!

Russia: Was that insult directed towards me?

America: Wh-what? No!

Russia: Kolkolkol...

Emily: Anyways, Tabbie, when you call China, make sure there is no RuChu. Ask Japan what that is.

* * *

><p><em>Tabbie: Ehh? Japan? <em>

_Japan: *Tells what RuChu is*_

_Tabbie: Ehh, don't worry about it! I'll call China now._

_*Calls China, he comes in less than a minute*_

_China: Hello~_

_Japan: China. Its been a while..._

_China: Yes it has, aru._

_Tabbie: Uh-huh. Well hopefully they don't kill each other. Russia! Do I get my hug? ^^_

* * *

><p>Russia: Sure. *hugs Tabbie*<p>

Emily: Japan, thanks for telling Tabbie that RuChu is the China/Russia pairing... I couldn't do it myself.

England: What I don't understand is why fangirls pair us up.

America: Yeah! Japan, why'd you invent yaoi?

Emily: Even though it's his fault, it's not nice to point fingers. Now Tabbie, I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist when I came across something interesting. Guess what I found?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this story makes no sense, but I think it's funny~**


End file.
